


A Perfect Angel

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Crush, Insecure Gabriel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oblivious Sam, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel knows that a Winchester would only fall in love with a perfect angel. Now, if only he could figure out how to be one.





	

“So, did you hear the news?” Sam said, pulling a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. Gabriel sat at the table, sprinkling sugar on his frosted flakes. 

“There’s news?” Gabriel asked. “You know I don’t keep up with that human stuff. It’s never really new, Sammich. Fires, floods, war, murder. Meh.” 

“No, I mean about Dean and Cas,” Sam said, sitting across from him. “They’re finally… Dean was standing right over there last night, by the sink, drying the freaking dishes and Cas walked over and grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Like… seriously kissed him.” Sam took a long swig of his juice. “I haven’t seen them since,” he added. 

Gabriel stared into his cereal bowl. “Wow,” he said at last. “Go Cassie.” 

Sam snickered. “I guess. I mean, we all knew it was only a matter of time, right?” 

“We did?” Gabriel asked, his eyes snapping up to Sam’s full of confusion. “Why?” 

“Dude, seriously? Have you never noticed…? I mean, Cas is so… he’s just exactly what Dean needs, you know? I’m really happy for them. So glad that Dean has someone so perfect.” Sam stood up and wandered over to the toaster, popping a slice of bread in. 

“So you think Castiel must’ve really had it going on to attract Dean’s attention, huh?” Gabriel poked at his cereal, crunching the flakes into bits with the spoon. 

“Um yeah. I guess so?” Sam said distractedly, watching the toaster. “Hey, do we have any of that orange marmalade left?” 

“Sure,” said the archangel. On the table in front of him was a new, sealed jar of the artisan marmalade from the farmers’ market Sam had visited last week. 

“You ate it all and just snapped that up, didn’t you?” Sam said. 

“…Maybe?” 

Sam chuckled and brought his toast to the table. “Whatever works.” 

* 

Sam was brushing his teeth the following evening when he heard the rustle of wings behind him. He expected that it was Cas, but he turned and there was Gabriel, just a few inches away. Sam took a step backward, leaning against the sink. 

“Whoa! Everything okay? You didn’t sprain a wing or something?” Sam looked down at the angel, concern on his face. 

“What? No. My wings are fine.” To prove the point, he flew up a few inches higher in the air, hovering there at eye level with Sam, the flutter of his invisible wings now constant. This also allowed him to maintain eye contact with Sam. 

“It’s just that… well you usually don’t make the… flappy noise. Cas does, but-“ 

“There’s no reason I can’t fly exactly the same as a seraph, you know. Who do you think taught Cas how to fly?” He elected not to mention that he’d taught Cas to fly by tossing shoving him off a ledge and hoping for the best. Good thing the kid was talented. His eyes were still fixed upon Sam’s, and he was suddenly very glad that breathing was not strictly necessary. “I mean… I have more wings and if I use them all at once it’s smoother, but… maybe the noise is… cool. To humans?” 

“I’m not sure it matters. I mean, flying is pretty damn cool, no matter how you do it.” Sam smiled, all dimply and brilliant, and Gabriel nearly lost his balance. It really was hard to fly like a seraph if you weren’t used to it, especially to hover. Of course, the kid had to be so tall. And his eyes were so distracting, but eye contact was key, wasn’t it? 

Sam looked away, turning his face to the side. “Well um, I was just about to… you know, get some sleep and all…” Sam scootched along the edge of the sink and padded across the bedroom floor. He picked up a book from the bedside table. “But hey, here’s the next Harry Potter book. That’ll give you something to do while I work on the whole human sleep cycle thing.” He held it out and Gabriel took the book, floating gently back down to the floor. “Been looking forward to it. Thanks, Sam.” Gabriel exited the bedroom via the door and wandered the halls of the bunker, book tucked forgotten under his arm, deep in thought. 

* 

Several days later, the bunker library was filled with the strains of soppy old power ballads. Dean and Castiel had gone out on a beer and grocery run, but Sam suspected that there was more to it than that and, consequently, he probably had the bunker to himself for many hours. He turned up the volume on his iPod gleefully as Steve Perry instructed him not to stop believin’. 

Of course, he wasn’t completely alone. Gabriel was usually prowling around somewhere these days, but he didn’t mind what kind of music Sam chose and he didn’t interrupt Sam’s reading time to show him stupid things on the internet. He did pop in sometimes with something to share with Sam, but he always seemed to know when it was a good time, exactly when Sam needed a break or a distraction. 

Like right now. Sam had just read seven chapters of a treatise on werewolf social structures, and he really needed a mental vacation. As if on cue, he heard the footsteps of the archangel coming down the hallway, the scent of fresh coffee floating in the air. 

“Hey, Gabriel,” Sam called over his shoulder. “What’s new - oh wow,” he said, as Gabriel came into view. “That’s a… new look.” Sam glanced up and down the angel before looking back at his book quickly. “You going out somewhere?” 

“No… should I be?” Gabriel set the cup of coffee in front of Sam and stuffed his hands into the pockets of the black hip-length trench coat that he wore. Beneath it was a pale blue shirt, dark olive trousers, and a maroon and blue striped necktie. His black shoes were neatly polished and his hair combed smoothly, though it still flopped wildly around his face. He stood awkwardly in front of the table. “I mean… if I’m in your way, Sam, I can vamoose-“ 

“No, no! You’re fine. It’s just… well you don’t usually dress up so much. Thought you must have something going on.” Sam sipped at the coffee. 

“Um, so where did Dean and Cas go?” 

Sam squinted at this shift in topic. “Well, they’re supposed to be grocery shopping, but I think it might take them longer than usual. Cas had a picnic basket and an actual red-checked tablecloth. I suspect there’s a romantic picnic in the works,” Sam said in amusement. 

“You think that’s something Dean will enjoy?” Gabriel asked curiously, picking up a book from the table and leafing through it. 

“Probably. Not that he’d ever admit it if asked directly, but yeah I think he’s a sucker for that kind of thing.” Sam sat back and took another big gulp of coffee, closing his eyes. 

“Smart of Cas to figure that out, then.” Gabriel said proudly. “’Specially being an angel. Harder to figure out… secret human stuff. No matter how much you want to.” 

“Like I said. Compatible. Cas knows him inside and out- Oh God, why did I put it that way?” Sam cringed. “I _meant_ that he rebuilt him after Hell.” 

Gabriel set the book down on the table. “I…” Technically, he hadn’t rebuilt Sam, not in the way that Castiel had done for Dean. But he had rescued Sam from the Cage and repaired the damage, which had been considerable. “You know, I should probably go check on… that thing I was working on.” With that, the archangel disappeared. Sam breathed out a shaky breath and drained the last of his coffee as Kevin Cronin sang about a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter’s night. 

* 

Dean was sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the war room, with Castiel in his lap. His arms were tight around the angel’s waist, Cas’s hands were on his shoulders, and they were kissing softly. It was like a moment from a dream. Right up until the moment that he heard Gabriel’s voice. 

“Hey guys, I have some human questions.” Gabriel was sitting cross-legged on the map table, idly doing yo-yo tricks. 

Dean pulled back in dismay. “This better be good,” he said. 

“What do humans like?” 

“What the fuck, man? What the hell kind of question is that?” Dean snapped. 

“Okay, I mean… just... Maybe if you think about some actual humans that you know and talk about the things that they specifically like best, it would help me draw a clearer picture of humanity. So I can. You know. Help you guys with hunts better.” Gabriel flicked the yo-yo straight upward, leaving it spinning at the top of the string. 

“That’s very admirable of you, Brother,” said Castiel. “I think we should support this, Dean.” 

Dean gazed at his angel. “Of course, Baby. Fine, Gabriel… so like take Claire for example.” 

“That kid that Cas hangs out with sometimes?” 

“My vessel’s daughter, yes,” Castiel said. “I feel an obligation to ensure that she and her mother are doing well, and I genuinely enjoy her company.” 

“Well she likes… I dunno, black nail polish and being grouchy and picking on me,” said Dean. 

“So someone would impress her by painting their nails and mocking you?” Gabriel said in confusion. 

“I do think she’d like that,” Cas said with a grin. “Though she prefers to do those things for herself.” 

“And then there’s Charlie. She likes sexy girls and nerdy stuff and fast computers. So if a sexy girl gave her nerd toys and a sweet new computer, she’d be a goner.” 

“But those are not typical beginning courtship gifts, are they?” Gabriel mused. “Can I ask what Castiel gave you to start your romance?” 

Dean was taken aback. He looked at Cas. “It’s not… not any _thing_ he gave me. He just…” 

“I gave you my love,” Castiel said quietly. “And a kiss.” They were lost in each other’s eyes again. 

“And I wish you every happiness,” Gabriel said quietly, though he suspected that they didn’t hear him. He hopped down from the table and walked out of the room, still holding the yo-yo aloft like a helium balloon, leaving the lovers in peace. 

* 

Gabriel found Sam in the grassy field behind the bunker. He was lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars. 

“Meteor shower tonight,” Sam said as the archangel approached. “Watch with me?” Gabriel nodded and laid down on the other half of the blanket and tilted his face toward the sky. They watched in silence for some time as the bright specks of space debris zinged across the sky. Gabriel was just working up the courage to speak when he felt Sam’s hand slip into his own. He looked over at the man in surprise. Sam was staring at him. 

“I came out here to give you something,” Gabriel blurted out. Before he could lose his nerve, he closed the distance between their faces and brushed his lips against Sam’s. He pulled away quickly, uncertain of Sam’s reaction, but Sam followed, bringing their lips together again. Sam’s kiss was warm and sweet, with a hint of fire bristling under the surface. 

“I like it,” Sam said, tangling his fingers in Gabriel’s hair. “It’s exactly what I wanted.” 

“Are you sure? I... I’m not very much like Castiel.” Gabriel glanced to the side uncertainly. 

Sam chuckled. “I’m sure, very sure. I don’t wa- Oh Gabriel! Is that was this was all about?” 

“Huh?” 

“You thought I wanted someone like Cas?” 

"Well yeah. I mean, since he was so perfect and-“ 

“Perfect for Dean!” Sam laughed. “Not for me. I like my angels short and snarky. Kinda wild, kinda bratty. Sneaky, even. But quietly thoughtful and… please, Gabriel, just be you.” Sam leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“Does this mean that you’ll be mine, Samshine?” 

“It does.” 

Sam nestled down into Gabriel’s side and together they watched the rest of the meteor shower, punctuated by kisses that sparked brighter than the heavens. 


End file.
